Mr and Mrs Fullbuster
by NekoMaji
Summary: Gray and Juvia have a deepest secret that haven't reveal they are "secretly married". How can they keep this secret to their classmates. When they will tell them the truth? Gray is not in love at Juvia. Lets join their journey how it happens. NEW ARC: SUMMER BEACH PARTEEH!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Fairy Tail School! The founder of Fairy Tail School is Mavis Vermillion. She created this school for those student mages who have a heart of bond and trust. Mavis Vermillion has been passed away over 100+ years. Every night there was a rumored that her spirit is wondered around the school! Wait! Wait! What! This is not a ghost story with suspense! This is a story between two opposite people that will attract soon. I don't know when but please be gentle!

Its been one month since the school resume its classes. Fairy Tail School is always noisy and makes commotion that the School Government watching them.

_The bell rang and every student went in their respective classes. A guy who is in a brown suit opened the door. Everyone stood up, greeted him and sit down. "Good morning, class!" He said while his blue tail wiggled. He is teacher Happy. "I hope you guys know the news?" The whole Class 3 are throw in confusion. _

_"What is it, Sensei?" the Scarlet haired asked. A murmured in the class began.  
>"Please come in!" Happy Sensei ordered. Two persons both went inside of the class. The blue haired girl smiled at them and the black long haired guy glared at them. "They are your new classmates! They are from Phantom Lord School but that school got banned. Please welcome them."<br>_

_The blue haired girl smiled at them. "Im Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you" She bowed._

"_tch, Gajeel Redfox." He glared at them. The pink haired guy got annoyed and stands up. "hm?" _

_"You want some fight! Bring it on!" Natsu shouted. Happy Sensei tried to calm down the situation. The ice mage try to stop Natsu from fighting and both of them got pissed off to each other. It turns both of them fighting. _

_"Please calm down, Gajeel-kun." Juvia whispered to Gajeel. Gajeel is watching the two idiots fighting. _

_The scarlet haired stands up as President of the class. "Will you two shut up!" She glared at them. Natsu and Gray got scared and stop. They went back to their usual sit and calm. _

"_Thanks, class President." Happy Sensei said. "You two please search for vacant sit that we can start the class." He ordered them. Both the new transferee agreed and does what their teacher said. _

_They found vacant seats. Next to Juvia's seat greeted her welcome but for Gajeel it's different. Juvia got worried to her best friend. Juvia will approach him later. She waits until break time of the class. Her plan turn around and her classmates got her defense down and asking some weird stuff; how old is she, where she live, interesting stuff, hobbies, and etc. Juvia didn't know what happened but she try to answer all of it even she is a little dizzy. After that the next class is up. She missed to comfort his best friend. She said to herself. "Ill talk to you later, Gajeel-kun." She smiled at him._

_Gajeel noticed it and respond with glare. Juvia smiled back._

_After class everyone went home. Juvia turned down some of the request of her classmates because she wants to talk to her best friend, Gajeel. She approached Gajeel and asked if she can walk with him home. Gajeel agreed. When the two of them walking at the road. _

"_How is your first day, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked with concern.  
>"Annoy. Those craps are really insane." He complained. Juvia smiled at him.<br>"They are noisy but funny. Don't worry we will get to use of this too." She said happily.  
>"tch, for you. We will see. I can fight someone there anytime." He smirked evilly. <em>

_Juvia looked at him pouting. "No fighting! You'll get suspend or expel again. I don't want that to happen." Juvia looked down._

"_tch, you worry too much. Your house will be there, right?" He pointed.  
>Juvia nodded. "Yes. See you tomorrow! Don't miss class, Gajeel-kun." Juvia walks away and turned around to give hand waves to him. Both of them went in different path.<em>

End of the month. Class just dismiss because the whole school facilities have meeting. All third years are going home. The others are planning what to do to their free time.

"Save!" The pink haired declared. "I'll die soon!"

"tch, idiot! Why don't you answer the easy question?" The ice mage said.

"Shut up, porn star!" Natsu points Gray.

Gray noticed his clothes are gone. "Gah! When this happen my clothes!" he searched it. He noticed that someone giving it to him. The water mage smiled at him. He blushed and takes the clothes "thanks, Juvia."

Juvia blushed. "it's nothing Gray-sama. Please be careful next time. Bye" she bowed and leaves soon as she can in front of him. Gray wear the clothes. Geez, acting like that.. I told her don't act like that in front of them.

Fairy Tail Girls are deciding which one they want to do because they have free time. "Let's go to karaoke!" The drunk card recommend to the girls. Everyone is excited about it.

"Cana, you just want to drink." Mirajane didn't like it. She is working part-time in that place. Cana tries to recommend another one. Everyone didn't agree. They think another one again.  
>"What about at my house?" The Blonde recommend. "We just need snack at home and watch the new movie that I bought another day!" She said excitedly. Levy agreed because she knows Lucy is good at picking novels even movies. Everyone agreed. They are just waiting for the other classmates.<p>

The orange haired guy showed up in front of ladies. "Ladies, you have decided. Can I come, Lucy?" He starts to flirt at Lucy at the same time. Lucy ignored it.  
>"No boys allowed today!" Lucy said annoyingly. "Period!"<br>"Boring!" The pink haired guy rolled his eyes. "Let's plan in ourselves then." Every guy nodded.  
>"We will leave now! See ya!" The girls went out of the room and do what's the plan today. Juvia smiled at Gray. Gray took that as a goodbye.<p>

"So, what is the plan?" Gray asked. Loke approached him. The guys are gathered to think what kind of guys out they will do.

"Hey!" The orange haired guy approached them. "How's your girl doing Gray?"

"What girl do you mean, womanizer?"

"Juvia?" Loke got confused. "She is a new transfer student, right? She has good terms with you too. She liiiiiikes you!" he teased.

"Shut up!" Gray rolled his eyes. Yes, Juvia got transferred in Fairy Tail High because of one reason, Gray Fullbuster. "What are you guys planning now?" he asked.

"We decided to do some game?" the black haired guy recommends, Alzack.

"Exercise! Run Run Run!" Jet said.

"Lets eat Im hungry" Droy recommended.

"Damn right! Im hungry!" Natsu complained.

"What about you guys?" Gray asked Freed and Bixlow.

"We have appointment with Laxus. We cant come today." Freed said.

"Babies!" Bixlow rolled his tongue in agreement.

"You two! Lets go! Laxus is waiting for us!" Evergreen give them a glanced.

"A man must not ordered by a woman! Its unmanly!" Elfman protested.

"Shut up!" Evergreen shouted to him. Freed and Bixlow approached her and leaves soon.

"oh.." Elfman is in silence for seconds.

"We are going to eat with some girls?" Loke correct the details. Everyone nodded

"Nah, I want meat!" Natsu said. Its been 30 minutes they are talking about what kind of things they are going to do. But Gray checked his watch. After 30 minutes it will be dark soon.

"I HAVE TO GO! SEE YA!" Gray quickly grabbed his bag and leaves the room.

Everyone is shocked. Gray are always with them until night but this month it's changed. He seems acting weird. When it will be dark soon he leaves first. Everyone got suspicious about this. Well, he is always present in boy's night out but now he seems busy doing some stuff. With someone, who? Where? Why? When? How? All of them are in confusion. After a second they didn't mind it and leaves the school soon too that they can eat, that's the deal at the first place.

The blue haired girl, Juvia separated to her friends because she needs to buy ingredients for dinner. Now she just needs to go home and cook. She told the girls that she can miss today's girls bonding and she'll try to come next time. She is busy preparing stuff with something.

She got home, put her bag down, wear apron, ready the ingredients and do her things. She loves to cook especially to her love ones. It will be 6pm soon, good thing she is done at cooking. She rest for 5 minutes and then went inside of the room.

A black haired man walked slowly to the front door of his house. There is a tag name of the house "Fullbuster". He opened the door slowly. He saw a girl wearing maid outfits 3 steps away to her sitting position and she smiled at him. "Welcome home, Gray-sama" She is embarrassed at the moment.

"Im home, Juvia" He approached her and gives her cheek in the cheek. He blushed.

She stood up. "How is your day, Gray-sama?" She took his bag.

"We are studying in the same school and we are classmates, Juvia." He got a little annoyed.

"Juvia is sorry about that Gray-sama. Are you hungry? I cooked something for you". Gray just nodded and he went to the dining area. Everything is prepared in there.

"I hope you like it." She smiled shyly.

Both of them sit and begin to eat. Gray clapped his hand as a sign of respect for digging food. "Itadakimasu!"

"It's good." Gray munched. "This week is Maid Outfit, right?" He asked.

Juvia nodded. "Last day of Maid Outfit week, Gray-sama." She eats again. Gray nodded and continued to eat. "But there will be Animal Outfit week, Sailor Uniform Week, and Cosplay week." She remembered.

Gray blushed. "Yeah, I know that." He clapped his hand as a sign of respecting for food this time. "Thanks for the food!" Both of them are done eating dinner.  
>"Want some massage after my work done, Gray-sama?" She recommends. Gray just nodded and went to the sala and watched television.<p>

They are like married couples. Obviously they live in the same roof. I know everyone is asking why? Ill reveal it soon why they live in the same room, roof, and house. It's just one.

[[AU]]

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! I want to know your opinion and suggestions! **English is not my first language** and Im sorry about the grammar if I have a mistake.

The only pairing Im going to focus are them. If I like the other Fairy Tail pairings I can put them too.

What do you think? They live at the same roof?

Those who ship Gray and Juvia? Im one of them. Trust me XD 


	2. Chapter 2

5 months later

It's the last period of class. One of the teachers didn't attend their class because of something important appointment. Everyone have their own free time. As usual they are doing, noisy and commotion.

The Salamander and Exhibitionist are fighting. The Titania is busy doing her Student Council work. The Barmaid is talking to her two siblings. Solid script writer are talking to her teammates, Jet and Droy. The Steel Dragon slayer is busy eating his bar metal. The two sharp shooters are busy flirting to each other. The Sky Dragon slayer is trying to stop the fight between the salamander and exhibitionist but she failed and now she is sulking in the corner. The drunkard woman is secretly drinking while talking to Macao and the others. What a busy afternoon to them.

'Juvia Lockser Fullbuster' as Juvia think this named she is in her world again. Of course as usual imagine things that aren't good for kids. Peace. She is smiling at the corner as she think of it. She didn't hear a thing when she is imagine things. But after 3 seconds she snapped and gasped. She heard her name from someone near to her it's the blonde haired girl, Lucy.

"Juvia! Are you listening?"

"Yes Lucy-san."

The Stellar Spirit Mage proceeds to what she is talking. "You know we need a venue doing our project!"

The Water mage nodded. "I know that Lucy-san. Who's place?" She asked at the same time.

"Is your place available?" Lucy said excitedly.

Juvia blinks twice. "Lucy-san. Umm.."

"I want to do this project at your home!"

Juvia looks down. "We can't." She composed herself. "Can we choose other venue?"

"EH! I want at your place! Come on! Everyone puzzled out where you live."

Juvia look at her and give a sad smile. "Im sorry but the landlady won't allow it. She is very strict in apartment rules. Even I ask her few times. She always answers. I can't."

"I see. Too bad I really want to get there. Never mind. As usual place, my house!" Lucy said.

"Yes! Its settled then." She agreed. Both of them talking stuff like this for their project.

After School, At Fullbuster's Residence

"Im back!" The ice mage opened the door. He saw Juvia in front of him as usual position sitting.

"Welcome back, Gray-sama!" Juvia is wearing sailor uniform outfit (Author: Imagine she is wearing Uiharu Kazari from To Aru Majutsu no Index and To Aru Kagaku no Railgun). Juvia jumped on Gray, hugging him in her position.

'What the heck is she doing?' Gray thought. He back at his senses when someone rang the doorbell. Juvia noticed too. She let go and went in front of the door to open it. Gray stopped her at the same time. "Oi! What the heck do you think you are doing?"

There is someone in their front door. It's the delivery men; he is waiting for someone who'll open the door. He heard everything what happened inside. His eyes widened and shocked.

"But Gray-sama I should be the one who'll do it!"

"tch Im the one who must lead first before you!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Juvia! Not there!"

"Juvia want now!"

"I told you! Not now!"

"No. I want now!"

"There is time for that."

"Kyaaa! Gray-sama!"

"Stay there! Change your clothes."

"Should Juvia strip?" Gray face palmed. The delivery men can't hear Juvia but he can hear Gray.

"Of course you do, idiot! I'll be back! We will talk all about this!" Gray went in the front door. He unconsciously stripped again. He opened the door. The delivery men looked at him. He is only wearing boxer shorts that time. "Hey! What do you want?" Gray asked.

Delivery men back in his senses. "ohh..Good evening! You have a package from someone." He gets the fill up form. "Please fill up your name, address and signature over here." He pointed and gives the papers to Gray. Gray nodded and start filling up the accepting package form. Cough. "How is your "wife""?

"My wife?" Gray writes. "My wife. She is doing fine, I guess."

"Good to hear that, sir. You have plan tonight? Sorry to disturb you." Delivery men said. Gray done signed the package slip. He gives the papers again to the talkative man.

"Not really." Gray watched the delivery men.

"How old are you, sir?" Delivery men did his stuff.

"17 years old. Why?"

"Wow, young love this age sure really fast. You two do a fix marriage or arrange marriage?" Delivery men give the package to Gray.

Gray accepted it. "Thanks. We eloped." After accepting the package Gray closed the door of his apartment. "Just kidding." The delivery men jaw dropped in amazement. Gray went back in the sala.

What's up with the questions? Never mind. 'Who the hell is this?' He opened the package. Juvia is back to her normal clothes. 'Never mind it's from annoying crap.' Gray noticed Juvia. "Good you are back in normal clothes."

Juvia smiled and sit next to him. "Gray-sama received a package from whom? Juvia asked.

Gray put the package away. "My Master's student" Gray looked at Juvia. "What's up with you a while ago?" Gray said in serious tone.

Juvia becomes nervous. "Umm.. I don't want to be burden too Gray-sama." She looked down.

"We talk about the policy of the house, right? Don't open the door when Im here or not."

"Juvia knows. But.." She tried to continue but Gray cut her.

"No buts! It's the policy and both of us agreed." Gray paused. "The cosplay or whatever you should stop it." He thinks it's a good idea to stop it.

"No! Not that too! We talked about it!" Juvia shrugs Gray. She blushed.

"No!"

"You promised!" Juvia begged.

"What?"

"Forever!" Juvia pouts at that time.

Gray sighed. "Okay. It's what we talked before you'll giving me a "good service"". Juvia nodded and smiled. Gray rolled his eyes.

"I remembered!" Juvia blushed and looked down. "Lucy-san asked a while ago if she can come at my home but I told her she can't. I made a lie." Juvia looked at him.

"Same. What is your lie?" Gray asked.

"The landlady won't allow any visitor in the apartment where I'm living." She said embarrassed.

"Landlady, eh? You are referring me?"

"No! umm.. y-y-yes. No! That's what you said before!"

"Yeah! Deal with it." He paused. "Im sick of lying but it's worth sometimes." He yawned. "Oh yeah.. There will be boy's night out tomorrow evening. Im going home late, so you better rest early." Gray stands up and went to their room.

"Okay. Juvia will." Juvia followed Gray.

As usual they did early in the morning. Both of them prepare going to school. Attend their classes. Lunch or break time. Attend class again. Finally the school bell ranged and all of them went home.

They boy's night out as Loki planned are they doing now. All of the boys are having fun that night. They sing, talk, tease, troll, laugh, fight, eat and drink. All of them are drunk they need to go home its passed 12 midnight. Laxus, Fried and Bixlow went out early after the event. Alzack got a phone call from his girlfriend Bisca. Jet and Droy hang to each other and complaining who is heavier. Natsu and Gajeel are fighting who are drunk. Both of them seem to be. Gray laughed at them. Loki is holding him for a while and all of a sudden starts to fall down.

"You guys fine? See you this Monday." Loki said. All of the boys agreed. They went home. Loki noticed Gray going home. Gray open his cellphone and texted someone. After few minutes he starts to move. Gray is wobbled while walking. Loki got worried and gives him a helping hand. Loki ended up in front of Gray's apartment. 'Geez, you troublesome bro.' He searched the keys of Gray's Apartment. 'Where is it? Come on.' He got the keys. 'Gotcha!' When Loki tries to open the door. He heard weird sounds inside. He lifted Gray. He is shocked when someone opened it.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia opened the door. In front of her a familiar man lifting Gray. Loki. She is shocked and closed the door again. She blinked twice and got nervous. 'Loki-san is here and he saw Juvia!'. Juvia is dead! What should Juvia do!

Loki was shocked at the same time. A classmate inside of his best friend house! What the hell is happened here? Why Juvia is here? What's going on! What the! Gray! I don't know what to say. You hit a jackpot? Not really. He opened his mouth and knocked the door. "Juvia! Gray is really heavy. Can I come in?" he said calmly just nothing happened.

Juvia nodded and opened the door. "Yes. Im sorry. Please come in!" she noticed Gray. "What happened to Gray-sama?"

Loki went inside of the Gray's apartment. He went in the sala and put him down. "Geez, don't drink to much when you can't hold yourself!" he is talking to Gray. Gray is still unconscious.

Juvia went in the kitchen get a wet towel. She went back. She approached them. She wipes Gray's face gently. She smelled alcohol all over his body. "Gray-sama, you drink too much." She paused. "Thank you Loki-san." She smiled at Loki. "Anything you want?"

Loki smiled back. "No! I have to go too!" he looked at his watch. "Bye!" Loki went in front door again.

"Loki-san!" Juvia followed him.

Loki stopped but he is outside of the apartment. "Please take care of Gray. I'll be back tomorrow to check him! Confirm things too." He smirked. "Bye." He closed the door.

Juvia froze to her position. 'What should Juvia do? No! Someone knows that I live here!' she panicked. She snapped and remembered Gray who is still unconscious because of being drunk. She grabbed some clothes and wet towels to do her things. "Gray-sama." She help him sit down. "How do you feel?" she wiped his face. "You want to take a shower?" she offered. Gray nodded. "Can you stand up?" Gray nodded again. Juvia helped him. The effect of alcohol is still there. Gray tried to stand up and went inside of the bathroom. Juvia grabbed a bath towel. "You want to eat something after bath?" Gray looked at her and smiled. Juvia take it as 'yes'. Juvia leaves Gray because she needs to cook. Gray starts to take a bath at the same time. After Gray takes a bath he wrapped the bath towel to his waist and went to the kitchen. Juvia is done making soup. Gray sit and Juvia serve the soup.

"This is a hot. Ill feed you." Juvia get a spoon of soup and blow it gently. She feeds Gray. Gray opened his mouth and eats. "How is it, Gray-sama?" She asked.

Gray smiled. Juvia feeds her again. When Gray looked at Juvia he finds something weird, she looked hot. He tried to control himself while being feed. He wants to push her away from him. Of course he can't do that. He tried to control himself and snapped!

He kissed her.

[[AN]]

We are cut or else Ill publish the whole story. Sorry for Cliffhanger!

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Hiro-chan( Hiro Mashima ) own it! I swear! Im a FAN of his work! DISCLAIM!

First of all, I apologized to my grammar. Second, I need to make you wait until the whole thing reveal. Third, for late updating the chapter!

Ill update chapter once a week! Im busy at schoolwork and my exam will be soon too! Ill try to write soon as I can! Please forgive me! Tenchuu!

Thank you so much for your REVIEW! Its meant a lot to me! Im so happy! All of those who are asking why I put "outfit or cosplay week" you'll know it soon after Chapter 3! Sorry for making you wait! Please don't kill me!

TIPS WHEN SOMEONE IS DRUNK:

Don't let them drink coffee. They will feel dizzy. Give them a soup.

Let them take a little bath that the effect will be away when they can still stand up!

Thank you so much! Please R&R!

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? LOOKING FORWARD FOR THE NEXT? Ill update next week! ^_^v


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: PLEASE LET YOUR MIND BE READY!

Gray opens his eyes slowly. He scans the room. He felt someone move beside him. He saw Juvia snuggled a bit to him. He felt something weird. It's soft. Of course it is. He blushed and turns around at Juvia. He touched Juvia's back. That's weird. Is she not wearing anything? Naked! He blushed hard. He back to his original position. Take a peek under the blanket. He is shocked at the moment. Are you fucking killing me! It happened! Both of them ended up in their bed. They did it last night. He gathered all of his lost memories that night. BOOM! It comes back.

_He kissed Juvia. Juvia's eyes widened in shocked. "Gray-sama." She blushed. "What was that for?" She embarrassed. _

_Gray smiled at her. He touched her warm cheek. He looked at her face scanning it. His eyes meant something. Juvia blushed a lot that time. She felt she is starting to melt. "Juvia." Gray leaned close again. _

_He planted kissed in her neck. Juvia stop him from doing it. "Gray-sama, you are drunk!" Gray can't control his self. He used his strength. Juvia gave up. Gray lifted her and went to their room._

_He stripped her and unclasped her bra. He kissed her more, sucking her tongue and touched every sensitive part of Juvia. Juvia moaned as Gray did all of this. Gray kissed Juvia passionately while groped her chest. He pinched it and licked it. Juvia blushed hard and moaned. Gray ripped Juvia's skirt and undies. Licked her sensitive part down there cause her moaned louder. She is all wet now down there. Gray removed his clothes. He takes his position between Juvia's ivory thighs. Hitched Juvia's both legs and put it to his hips. _

_She blushed hard. "Gray-sama, are you sure?" She looked at his eyes. _

_Gray nodded. "I am". He kissed her passionately that the atmosphere will be back like as before. Juvia didn't noticed that Gray do his "stuff". _

_Her eyes widened. "G-g-gray-sama." She whispered. Gray starts to moves. Both of their body clashed to each other. Juvia's didn't said anything but she know what they are doing that time. (A/N: =_=") Pushing, pulling, grinding, thrusting, moaning, fucking and cumming. _

_Until they successfully enjoy the Heaven. ( Please enjoy the mental images)_

_After the exercise both of them rest beside each other catching their breath. Gray snuggled to her. Juvia blushed and do it back. She kissed his forehead. She thought something that time while watching his sleeping face. Gray gives her a good night kissed that time and sleeps. _

He covers his face using palm of his hands. _'What the fuck did I did!'_. This is freaking crazy! He thinks the future could possibly happen. The fact that he can't accept is. He don't even like the girl(for now). He really cares about her. He can't imagine he did that to her. At his early age he will be a father soon. No no no! Gray doesn't think of it. He hopes it's her safe day last night. He screwed up big time! What should he do now! He looks at Juvia sleeping.

Juvia slowly opens her eyes and saw Gray beside him. "Good morning, Gray-sama." She rubs her eyes slowly. She looked at him. She got confused. "Something wrong, Gray-sama?" Gray nodded. "What is it?" She sits.

"We did…" He paused and takes a deep breath. "It." Juvia throw in confusion. "I mean. I! I! You and me, end up naked." He shakes his head and can't believe what happened. "Why this happened!" He blamed his self. He felt something a warm hug from Juvia.

"Juvia didn't regret everything happened last night. Please don't blame yourself, Gray-sama." She hugged him more and kissed his forehead. "Juvia is safe." She smiled. Gray looked at her with amazement. He thinks this girl didn't even care what happened. He guess she accept everything that easily.

"But Juvia!" He is against to what she is thinking. He is idiot. He must let it go and didn't care of it. "Never mind." He nodded. She smiled at him.

She kissed his cheek. "Are you hungry, Gray-sama?" Gray blushed. She got up and wears clothes. "Ill prepares breakfast now." She leaves the room.

Gray shocked to what Juvia's act. He didn't thought something impossible like this will happen. Its out of the blue a girl decides for her own good. That is selfish. Maybe she thought something. He can't think of any. He got up and calmed down. Its concern him a lot. He let it go.

Juvia went in the kitchen to cooks.

Gray heard a knock in his door. "Who is it?" He heard a familiar voice. He confused and check it out. He opened the door and saw his best friend Loke smiling at him. He shut the door all of a sudden.

"What the fuck! How rude, Gray Fullbuster!" Loke shouted.

Gray opens the door again. "Hi!" He gathered his thoughts. "tch, Im shocked. So whats up?" He asked.

Loke went inside of his apartment. Gray is shocked. He hasn't told him that he is hiding Juvia there. That time Juvia is cooking breakfast for both of them. Gray follows Loke. Loke checks Gray's apartment if he misses something. I guess he is. He looked at Gray. "Where is she?"

Gray puzzled out. He ignores it. "Who?" He looked at Loke with confuse face.

"Gray Fullbuster you are not good at hiding a "girl". Loke went in the kitchen.

Gray tried to stops him but he is late. Loke saw Juvia cooking that time. Juvia heard the ruckus and saw them at the same time. Juvia greets Loke. Loke greets back. Gray is in frozen state.

_His secret revealed!_

_What he will do now?_

_Loke found out!_

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! That's it! :D How is it? I need your thoughts! Thanks for R&R!  
><strong> 

**Im freakin sorry for late update.. *cries* Im busy at school and I don't have free time because Im still gathered idea for this chapter! Thanks for my reference and inspiration. LOL XDD Ill try to update this week too that I could catch up the lost 1 month! Thanks for forgiveness. **

**Thank you for supporting my story and those who reviews! It meant a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia noticed Loke. She greeted him. "Good morning, Loke-san." She smiled. Loke just smiled as his response.

In the other hand Gray frozen in shocked. He just snapped when Juvia asked Loke if he eat his breakfast already.

Gray giving hand signal that stop asking him to stay but he is to late because Loke answered.

Loke think twice. "Nope!" Gray makes a disappointed face to what he answered.

After few minutes of conversation. They heard a knocked in the door after that the name of Juvia.

Juvia hurried in the door and didn't mind put away her apron. She opened the door and she saw an old woman. She is the caretaker of the whole compound.

Juvia smiled, bow and greeted her. The old woman greeted back. She's asking something. Juvia answered. "Gray-sama? He is here." Juvia called Gray. Gray in the other hand is taking good care of the food while Juvia is busy but he passed it to Loke and went where Juvia is. Loke the guy who didn't even know how to cook. Need to deal the biggest problem of his life. He's staring at it for minutes.

Gray approached the two ladies. "Yes, at your service!" He puts his right arms around Juvia's shoulder. Juvia blushed and puts her left arms at the back of Gray. That both of look like lovers and convinced in the other's eyes. Loke take a peek and saw everything. His right eyebrow is up because of confusion.

The old woman asked in weak voice. "Can I borrow your wife this afternoon, Mr. Fullbuster?"

Loke thought. _'Did I heard the word 'wife'? Maybe I'm dreaming? Juvia is Gray's?'_ He's eyes widened.

"Of course you can! You can have my wife even for days." Gray answered.

Loke thought again. _'I'm not dreaming.' _He pinched his self._ 'This is reality! Its true'_. He tried to slap his handsome face but he didn't do it. I guess he have a date later.

The old woman make a horror face and stomps one of Gray's foot. "Every husband needs their wife beside them!" Juvia giggled. "Don't give her all of a sudden even I ask, I want her this time, that time or else you are doing _something_ behind her!" She pokes Gray. "You'll face your nightmare soon, Mr. Fullbuster!" The old woman is serious. Gray make a sweat dropped. Juvia giggles. "Oh!" She noticed. "Where is your wedding ring, Mr. Fullbuster?" The old woman intrigued.

Loke thought again and again. _'Wedding rings? A married couples?' _He throws in curiosity.

He thought. _'Shit! tch I forgot to wear it when old hag is around.' _Gray composes his self. "Well, I'm helping my beautiful wife…" He looks at Juvia. "..to create our breakfast." He smiled. _'Come on! Go away! I hate your lecture, old woman!' _Juvia blushed.

Loke thought again, again, and again. '_ohohohoho. This is interesting. Living at the same roof means.'_ He smirks at his thought.

The old woman convinced. "Okay! Well, I'll see you around later, Mrs. Fullbuster." She bowed and the couple bowed down too. "Don't forget to wear it every day. Bye!" She smiled and leaves.

Loke thought again, again, again and again. _'Juvia Lockser is her full name! Wait! Did I hear Fullbuster? Juvia Lockser Fullbuster?'_ He slaps his self at his thought. _'Juvia Fullbuster!' _He jaw dropped.

They closed the door and does a relief sigh. "Troublesome." Gray complained.

Juvia looks at him worried. She know that every day when that grandma visit them, he always get scold. Giving advice how two married couple do things to each other. Respect someone's thought. Be careful to every move because they might break up earlier or hurt each other. Giving him sharp threaten at the end. Juvia is aware of this. Gray always annoyed after that. They can't help it. They are elders who have more experience. If they only know the truth then they are not always in trouble like this.

"Are you alright, Gray-sama?"

Gray answered bluntly. "What do you think my wife I mean Juvia?"

Juvia looked down.

The whole atmosphere is awkward now. Loke interrupted. "I'm curious are you two." He composes his self. "Base on what I heard is." He quoted as his fingers. "married?"

The two married couple looked at each other and nodded. Loke surprised its true. He didn't bother to ask. "How?" He is really curious how the heck happened they are married couple.

Juvia blushed and looked down. Gray makes a serious face. "Can we eat first? I'm starving!" He complains as the same time his stomach crumbles.

Loke and Juvia agreed.

_/(^_^)\_

All of them are in the living room. In the couch Gray and Juvia sitted and Loke sitted accrossed them. The two married couple is still waiting for Loke. They are both nervous to what will he say.

Loke open his mouth. "So, you two are married couple?" he asked.

Gray answered. "Yes." Juvia blushed and nodded.

"I see. All of what I've heard earlier is not lie or something."

Silence…

"Another question, if its fine?" Loke asked.

"Okay." both of them answered.

"Why your landlady called Juvia, Mrs. Fullbuster but her last name is Lockser?" Loke's curiosity didn't waste any minute.

Gray sighed. "Everyone knows in this compound that the last name she is using is mine."

"Because you two are a married couple?"

"Yes, Loke-san." Juvia answered.

"ohh.. The name 'Juvia Lockser' is different and this 'Juvia Fullbuster' is different too but one person."

"I want to protect Gray-sama's reputation that's way I use Lockser than Fullbuster in our school." Juvia looked down as she explains. Gray nodded in agreement.

Loke nodded. "Okay. This is intriguing me more. How the two of you end up living in the same roof and a married couple?"

Loke shift his position. He sits like an investigator. Gray didn't expect that question coming. Juvia blushed all of a sudden and looks at Gray. Gray notice Juvia is a little bit nervous when this topic are talking about.

"Well, it's a long story Loke. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I know readers are intrigued too."

'_Readers? Where? Nevermind.'_ Juvia and Gray thought.

"Do you remember when we fought Phantom Lord High 7 months ago?" Gray asked.

Loke nodded.

"Juvia is one of the students there and Gajeel too. Their Principal Jose Porla who ordered Gajeel to destroy our school and hurt Shadow Gear Club. We take our revenged back to them. We win after that. Direct to the point. Phantom Lord High got disbanded and never allowed to come back again. There will begin this thing." Gray explained.

Juvia smiled and take the lead. "Everyone is hoped that Phantom Lord High will be back to normal after few days but when we heard the news all of us got disappointed. Juvia didn't know where she can go that time. Everyone kicked out in our dormitory. Juvia is one of those students."

_It was rainy day Juvia was walking down town. Juvia is soaking wet and she didn't even know where to go. She is hoping that maybe some of her classmate will give her a shelter or something but she guess it wont happen. Juvia walked and walk until accidentally stumbled. Juvia's crying that time maybe there will be no one there to help her. Just like before always 'alone'. _

_She noticed. _

_A man stands in front of her. Offer a hand to stand her up. Juvia accepted the help of that man. She noticed the man is familiar to her. When? Where? Who? A 17 years old, black haired, droppy eyes with a scar in his upper left eye and strips a lot. She blushed as she remembers that she was stalking him the other day. After those fight and she fell in love at first sight but.. Of course, she hasn't forgotten what her situation now is. _

_They went in waiting shed, waiting if the rain will stop soon._

"_You aren't going home? You are soaking wet." Gray gives his umbrella to her. _

_Juvia mumbles. "I don't have home." She looked down. She accepts the umbrella._

_Gray heard of it. "Are you lost or something?" _

"_Juvia is not lost. Juvia don't know where to go." Juvia's eyes got teary. _

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Juvia's kicked out in dormitory and no else to go." She explained every hic-ed she did. Her tears fall down. _

"_That's problem." _

"_But Juvia didn't mean she want help from you in Fairy Tail High!" She bit her lower lips. _

"_Yeah, I still remember you." _

_Juvia looked at him. "You do?" Juvia get embarrassed. "Juvia didn't mean to hurt you. Juvia must obey orders from Principal." She looked down. _

_Gray nodded. "We can't help it. You don't have friends that you can have shelter for today?" Juvia shakes her head. "Relatives?" Juvia shakes her head again. "Random people?" _

"_Juvia isn't that close to someone." _

_Gray thinks. "Just for one day?" He asked._

_Juvia looks at him and nodded. "Yes. Why?" She confuses. _

_Gray sighed. "Guess what! Welcome to my house for tonight but tomorrow tries to contact your friends or find apartment soon!" Gray smiles at her. _

_Juvia blush and smiles. "Arigato! What is your name?" _

"_Gray, Gray Fullbuster!" _

"_Arigato, Gray-sama!"_

_The rain stops. They went home. _

Loke listened and nodded many times. "Wow that was something that you can read or watch." He said jokingly.

"That's the half." Gray said. "Let's begin." Gray thinks. "After that hospitality something unexpected happens." He face palm.

Juvia looks down because of embarrassment.

Gray looks at Juvia. Worried. He looks at Loki. "Are you sure you want to go far?"

Loki nodded.

"Crap." Gray coughs. "Okay. Lets begin."

"Three days later." Gray continues.

_Juvia shakes her head and looked down. _

_Gray sighed. "We can't help it." He thinks. "What will be your plan?" He asked. _

"_Umm.. Gray-sama.." Juvia started to discuss something with Gray if it will be fine at his side. She explained these and that. Both sides have positive and negative thoughts. In Juvia's side she doesn't want to get pity. In Gray's side its fine by him but he doesn't want to accept what Juvia want. In the end both of them agreed. _

"_Its settled then. Any_thing you want to recommend?" Gray asked again.

_She thinks. _

_She looked around. _

_She pointed the magazine. "I want to give you a special service." She smiled at him while blushing. _

"_No! This will be fine without that." He doesn't like the idea. _

"_Please, Gray-sama!" She insisted. "I want to give you a good service!" She begged. _

_Gray sighed. He doesn't want to argue or get mad at each other because of this idea. "Okay. What it is called?" _

"_C-c-c-cosplay." _

_Gray nodded. "That's it!" He went inside of the room. _

_Juvia think all of those explanations and convinced he will be good but… _

_The phone rang. _

_Juvia picked it up. "Hello? Fullbuster resisdence." _

"_Who are you? Where is Gray Fullbuster?" The phone called said. _

"_He went inside of the room. Wait, I call him." Juvia replied. _

"_No. Ill be there after 10 minutes." She hanged up. _

"_Wai—" Juvia tried to catch up the anonymous caller but she failed. She put that the phone and think. "What Juvia have done?" She analyze stuffed and tried to tell to Gray but..._

_The doorbell ranged. _

_Juvia looked at the front door. _

_Gray went outside of his room. _

_Juvia looked at him. "Gray-sama."_

_The doorbell ranged again._

"_What is it?" He passed to her._

"_Nothing."_

_Gray went in front door. _

_He opened the door. _

_Juvia is nervous. _

_Gray saw two ladies standing in front of the door. _

_The owner/ care taker of the apartment, Land lady._

_The long black haired girl. She looks familiar because she seems to be looks like of her mother, Ur Milkovich. But there is difference, their hair. In front of Gray is Ultear Milkovich his guardian's daughter. "Good morning." She smiled._

'_What is she doing here?' he thought._

_This is the first time he saw his guardian's daughter. The atmosphere is awkward. _

"Ultear Milkovich?" Loke asked. "Is she beautiful?"

"Loki." Gray looked at him.

Juvia nodded.

"I want to meet her soon." He grins.

"Geez. Okay, let's go back to what we are talking." Gray continue

_He entertained them. "Please come in! Sorry if the whole place is messy." They went inside of his apartment. The Land Lady and Ultear sits in the couch. Gray sits across to them._

_Juvia hides herself to them. She was watching them far from where she is hiding, behind the door, and like a stalker. _

_Gray interrupts. "What brings you here? Umm.. My Master's daughter." _

"_Call me Ultear, Gray." She smiled. "Im only here to tell you something important but I confirm it a while ago and now there is no doubt its true." She didn't even waste any second. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Our Land Lady witnessed something 3 or 4 days ago that you bring someone here." _

_Gray nodded. "Well, yeah. I just hel—" _

_Ultear didn't let him finish what he will say. "Are you nuts?" _

_The Land Lady and Juvia are listening to their conversation._

"_What?" Gray throws in confusion. _

"_Did you forget the house rules?" She paused. "You totally forgot?" She asked. _

"_House rules?" Gray thinks hard. "What the!" He is gone in a minute until his senses is back to normal. "Crap I totally forgot." He sighed. _

"_Just as I thought. You forgot the rule 1, 2, and 3?" Ultear sighed. "I guess you forgot all of it." _

"_All." He looked down. _

"_We can't help it. Rule 1: You must get permission to your guardian before you let your friends visit your house." Gray nodded when Ultear told this to him._

"_Rule 2: Try to tell her as soon as possible that she won't get curious." Ultear smiled. "I know you forgot those two, right?" Ultear sighed and looked at Gray. _

"_Rule 3: If you didn't do the Rule 1 and 2 then get the hell out of her house or don't show your face to her. The other way is get a marriage contract and talk to her that you have proof." Ultear stands up. "I know it's complicated but be sure before you go to our house. Bring the paper and the girl." _

_Gray looked at her. "I can't talk to her for now, right?" _

_Ultear fix herself. "Yes. See you then, Gray."_

_Ultear walks out of Gray's apartment the same as the old lady._

_Juvia tried to catch them up and explain to Ultear what happened. _

"_Don't talk to me you silly. Try to explain that to my mom." She said bluntly and went home. _

_Juvia looked disappointed. _

_Gray can't help it and after that. He thinks. _

__/(-_-)\__

_At Ur's House _

_Gray brought along Juvia. _

_They talk to Ur. They explained everything. Ur just nodded and give her bless to those two. _

"_Ur!" Black haired man said. _

"_Don't argue, Gray. I know you don't like this but you know the Land Lady. When she saw unnecessary about you she won't hesitate to tell me. Please bear it for a while. After you graduate you can fill-up a divorce paper." Ur looked at Juvia. "Please take good care of my apprentice." She smiled at her. _

_Juvia bowed. "I will." _

"_Its like you want me to get adopted." Gray said. _

"_I want you to learn your mistakes. Its not really that heavy but responsibilities, Gray." Ur smiled at him. "Ill visits you when I have free time. Don't do something stupid to her or else all of it will come true." She paused. "Pretend to be a married couple." She suggested. _

"_Ill use Lockser to protect Gray-sama's name." Juvia suggested her offer. _

_Master and apprentice agreed. _

_Their life begins again as a married couple. _

"That's what happened. Now I know." Loke absorbed all of the details that he wants to know. "Wow, I don't know how to react now."

"tch Don't think ever something stupid telling to those who know us or else you'll face hell, Loki!" Gray want this secret to be more secure.

"Please Loki-san. Promise to us." Juvia begged.

"Okay! Cross my heart! I won't get marry when I didn't keep my promise!" Loki smirked and made his promise.

"Thank you, Loki-san!" Juvia bowed.

Gray smiled.

"I need to go now. Thanks for everything today." Loki walked in the front door with Gray. Juvia said her goodbyes and went in the kitchen to take good care of her things.

"How's last night?" Loki smirked.

Gray blushed hard. "Shut up and go home!"

"Hmm~ Gotcha!" Loki went home.

The other day have end.

This is not the end.

**A/N: Im really sorry! I update late again! It's unexpected when I'm creating the half of this chapter. We went in vacation and the good thing is every idea pop out in my head but I can only touch my laptop when we are at the hotel and the worst I'm tired. **

**But! Here is it!**

**I Hope you enjoy! **

**HOW IS IT? I NEED YOUR OPINION! :D**

**Now you know why there is Cosplay week and the reason why they are married. I know its sucks but I hope you like it!  
><strong> 

**Thanks for your reviews! It makes me happy a lot!  
><strong> 

**We will approach in the new Arc! I mean high school life next chapter! X) **

**There are many characters will appear soon. Guess what I put some twist :D **

"

Hyouka 2


	5. Chapter 5

"Stand up!" The scarlet haired said to the whole class.

Everyone stand up.

"Bow!"

Everyone bowed.

They back to their sit again.

The blue cat tail wiggles while he was talking. "Everyone know that tomorrow is the start of our summer vacation?" He asked.

Everyone got excited because their summers break. That means relaxing, vacation and more importantly you can do whatever you want.

They are in noisy state.

"I hope everyone will have a good vacation. Take care!" Happy-Sensei said.

"_Hihi, Imma go in hunting fish this summer break." _He mumbles.

He coughed a little.

Everyone caught his attention.

"So, everyone see you this coming 3rd Year! Bye!" He went outside of his class advisory.

Everyone went into rampage that summer will begin tomorrow. They are noisy asking each other where they want to spend their vacation and etc.

Some of them don't care about it. I guess they planned all of it after all. Someone is bashing and brawls each other and telling to their face they didn't care. Someone is talking about bar and good drinks. They are going to marathon books or doing club activities. Obviously, someone is trying to spend his full time with his girls and dates.

Summer break..

_/(^_^)\_

Fullbuster's Resisdence

"tch So freakin hot today!" He is totally naked and dozing off at the couch while watching television and the electric fan is on. He is not satisfied what the heck happened today.

"Gray-sama your clothes." The Water Mage said when she approached him.

"Crap! When this happened?"

"Here you go." She gives his clothes to him.

"I don't wanna." He complained because of the heat.

"We have watermelons. Do you want one?" Juvia offered.

"Yeah. Anything that can make me feels good." He seems don't have energy at a weather like this.

The fact of being Ice Mage is really something. You must strip if you in a good or bad mood. To make yourself more refresh and comfortable. He didn't care about what the other people said. He just wants to be his self. A cold hearted. Stripper. Bad mouthed. Drag always in trouble. But he really cares about his nakama.

"Here is your watermelon! I hope you like it Gray-sama." Juvia serve his ordered watermelon.

"Thanks." He takes a bite of a juicy and watery red watermelon.

(A/N: Now Im hungry Don't mind me)

Juvia smiled.

The phone rings.

Gray stands up and wears his boxer shorts.

The phone rings again.

"Coming!" He approaches the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?" He said.

There is a deal that when Gray is around he will do the things like this that their 'secret' will be secure. Juvia hesitates but Gray ignores it and scolds her for trying to do it. Juvia listens while she's doing house chores.

"Is this Gray Fullbuster?" The voice said.

"Yeah, speaking. Who is this?" He asked.

"Its me, Erza." The caller answered.

"Hey! Erza! Why did you call?" Gray asked.

Gray yawned a little. "Beach? Tomorrow?"

"Who did you invited?" He asked.

"I see. I guess Im not going." He rejects the idea.

Erza berserk and shouts Gray at the phone.

"Okay! Okay! Im going! Don't shout!" He calms down the situation.

"Yeah." Erza requested about something.

"What the heck!" He complained.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Okay. Bye." He hanged the phone.

Juvia who listened to his conversation with Erza got interested to what they are talking about.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" She asked.

"They are invited me to go to the Beach." Gray answered.

"Cool!"

"It's not cool. I really want to stay at home."

"Why?"

"So hot and don't want to go out."

"But, everyone will be mad at you when you didn't come." She has a point there.

Gray didn't answer back.

Few minutes later Gray asked Juvia to accompany him in the supermarket because Erza told him that he must contribute a little thing when they go in vacation which he don't want to come or something else.

"I'll check some stuff. You stay here that I can see you easily." Gray leaves and search in every food he can easily bring in vacation for his contribution. He will pick the cheap but tasty ones. At the same time Juvia is helping him too. She is good at picking food because she's the one who's always cooking for him. Its convenient that she is around if she's not I guess or everyone will know what will Gray bring there.

Juvia is thinking if what she'll pick. Which one? Hm. She sighed. When she decided someone noticed her.

"Hello!" The scarlet haired greeted her.

"E-e-erza-san! Good to see you here!" She greeted back. Something popped out in her head.

"What's up?" Erza noticed that Juvia is buying much stuff. "Are you going somewhere this vacation?"

Juvia shakes her head. "My friend called me and asked if I could help them in their grocery today, Erza-san." Juvia lied in the first part that their set up won't get blown up easily.

"That's great. Are you free tomorrow and the other day?" Erza asked while picking some canned goods.

Juvia shakes her head again. "Juvia will stay at home and haven't decide what she'll do in here vacation this year." That's true. Gray didn't ask her to come.

Erza nods and blink twice. "I remembered! Im asking Lisanna and the others if they have your number but unlucky they don't have and the good thing is you are here in front of me!"

Juvia throws in confusion. "Eh?"

At the same time…

Gray went back where Juvia is. He got distracted which he will pick and need to talk to Juvia for few things. He went back.

"You said you don't have plans, right?" Erza asked.

Juvia nodded and smiled at her.

Gray walks closely still having debate by his own self.

"I want to invite you to come in our little vacation." Erza smiled.

Juvia smiled. For couples of month this her first time to come with them. "Yes. I would love too!" Juvia shakes Erza's hand for thanking her.

"What do you thi—" Gray stood in front of them. _"Crap"_ He thought. _"What the hell!"_

"Hey! Gray you are here! What a small world." Erza noticed him first.

Juvia blushed and panicked for a little second but calmed down easily. "G-G-Gray-sama!"

"Hey! What a small world." He laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?" He pretended.

"Grocery?" Both girls replied at the same time.

Gray nodded in reaction. Of course he knows why the hell they are here especially Juvia. Why he asked such a question that the answer is obviously easy. "Me too."

"Good! You take good care of what I told you before." Erza smiled. "Oh, I have to go. I'm in a hurry. Have fun in your little date." She teased.

"tch Troublesome." Gray stared at Erza while leaving.

Juvia blushed. _"D-D-D-Date?! No! Im just helping Gray-sama! Don't get wrong idea!"_ Juvia got embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Phew. That was closed." Gray showed something to her. "What do you think? Cheap or expensive?" He asked.

Juvia snapped. "Gray-sama! Cheap ones! Yeah." She looked down.

He puts the cheap in the basket with their grocery. Complete their mission inside of the grocery stores. It's a big success. Yay.

***

Gray checked his bag if he forgets something but it's a big no. Good thing. There is something troubling him. He looked at Juvia who is busy wondering if she forgets something too. He guesses she will be fine. There is a big BUT.

"Are ready for the summer trip, Juvia?" Gray asked.

Juvia nodded excitedly. As he thought she will get nervous. He hopes she'll enjoy their summer trip. Nothing will happen there. He calm down and check the time.

"Lets go. I guess those hot tempered heads are waiting for us." He stood up. He grabbed the luggage bag and went outside.

When Gray busy dealing with their door's apartment. He noticed Juvia is talking with the care taker of the whole building. Strict Grandma arrived. She's only interrogating Juvia with few questions about: where are the going. When are they going home? What will they do there? Who's with them? Keep safe. Gray smiled at Grandma.

Both of them go to the venue where everyone planned to meet and where the bus is.

They arrived at the right time. Few more seconds or else Erza will scold both of them. Thank goodness she didn't. Levy greeted both of them.

Gray noticed everyone staring at us. Weird. When Gray about to open his mouth to protest. Everyone smirked. Creepy. Gray gloomed and something chill down in his spine.

Lisanna coughed. "Are you two dating?" She giggled.

Juvia blushed and looked down.

Gray corrected his self. "We are not dating."

"Please don't get the wrong idea, everyone. Gray-sama…" Juvia told them.

Both of them made a lie again. "I got bumped at her in the street. She's having hard time with her luggage bag. I gave her a hand. There is nothing wrong about helping a classmate, right?" Gray sound very convincing.

Everyone formed their mouth 'O'.

Juvia nodded. "What we are waiting for?" He went inside of the bus. Everyone followed him.

"Buckle up!" Erza is in the front row of the bus left side.

In the right side is Laxus.

In the left second row you can see Natsu having a hard time dealing with his motion sickness.

Everyone looked at him with pity and never mind. He can survived and they know he believe him. He can. No one sit down beside him. Or even in the right side.

In the left row Bickslow and Freed sat beside each other in third row. Bickslow laughed like a witch and Freed mind his own business.

Everygreen is in the right side row looking at the mirror and tell to herself she is the academy's beautiful queen and no one can underestimate her beauty.

In the fourth row there are Gray and Loki talking about some stuff.

The right side is Lisanna with Elfman.

Fifth row and right side is Wendy.

Left side, Mirajane and Lucy giggled about some stuff.

Left side and sixth row there are Gajeel and Juvia.

Juvia want to be sure if Gajeel is having fun. Gajeel just ignored her and gave her a not interested look. Juvia just sighed. She can't help it.

In the right side of sixth row there is Levy. She's sharing movie story and novel story with Lucy.

Everyone enjoyed the ride.

They didn't notice that they are near to the beach one someone squeaked in delight. "THE BEACH!". Everyone looks out the window and saw the beach in early afternoon. Wow. They guess they're going to have fun this summer!

***

**I'M FUCKIN SO SORRY FOR LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG HIATUS. *cries*. I KNOW THE REASON IS INVALID OR VALID. It's because of school. I'm a graduating student too. I need to do my best! Yosh! It's fine if you want to throw tomatoes or eggs at me. I accept it because I am a big sucker. I'll try to make up with you guys! MY WRITER'S BLOCK is gone! GIHIHIHIHIHI! *evil laugh* Time to create more chapter!**

Thanks for those who supports my story, suggests, comments and I really loved you guys!**fire fist storm****, LostMemento, Meow meow kitty, Gray-Mochi, Rose Tiger, ivory9elektra11fullbuster, Rainbowcastle, , Alpenrose, MageoftheFairies, cecilia glass, Ushiio, and Guest.** MUAH MUAH TSUP TSUP! :* 


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu laughs like almighty king who just won the war. He survived in his motion sickness. He is having fun to be in the ground floor again! "HELL YEAH! THIS IS GREAT!". He runs around the bus like idiot kid.

Lucy stares at him. "Natsu! Help us!" Natsu ignored her.

Levy noticed Lucy's aura. "Lu-chan." She asked her if she is alright.

"It's good to see the beach! This is MANLY!" Elfman shouts.

Mirajane giggles. "I guess those who don't want to come changed their mind when they see the beach." She looks at Laxus, Gray, Loke, and Gajeel.

All of them looks at her in comically horrified faces.

_'Woman!'_ Gajeel thought.

Gray thought. _'If Erza didn't black mailed me. Tch.'_ Gray sighs.

_'Demon.'_ Laxus walks away and looks around.

Loke ignored her. _'My babies I missed you! I guess I can catch a nice fish here.'_ He is flirting in group of girls.

Erza gets their attention. "Well, we need to go to the summer beach house that Lucy lent to us! Thanks to her! Don't get lazy! We got a nice spot there! Let's get going!" She drags her 10 luggage bags.

Everyone followed her.

"So Jet, Droy, Alzack and Bisca can't come?" Lisanna asked her sister.

Levy interrupts. "Jet and Droy said they will come too. They will be here after few hours."

"That's great!" Lisanna said. "So, Bisca and Alzack is dating, huh?"

"I guess Alzack takes summer jobs and Bisca need to help her family's shop. What a busy body." Mirajane explained. "But they are so cute!" She smiles.

Lisanna comically sweat dropped. "Mira-nee."

***

_Heartfilia's Beach House. Inside of the Beach House.  
><em>  
>"Amazing! I never thought this brat will have this kind of stuff." Evergreen said.<p>

Lucy comically stares at her. _'Awkward.' _Lucy told her. "My father doesn't want me to go somewhere this summer. So, I asked my father if he can lend us a beach house. He agreed. TADA!" She opens her arms and shows the beach house.

"MANLY!" Elfman agreed at Lucy.

"I am a woman." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Shut up!" Evergreen shouts at Elfman. She scolds him with a little stuff. It's unnecessary to call a woman like that. He should respect them and etc. She really lectured him.

Mirajane giggles. Lisanna just smiled.

Erza touched the supporting bars of the house. "What a nice house. I never expect you got this kind of stuff, Lucy." Erza smiled at her.

"Please stop complementing." Lucy is now embarrassed.

Loke holds her hand and asks her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Lucy slaps Loke's hand. "STOP THAT!"

Natsu pokes Lucy at the back. "Oi! Where we can cook barbeque, Lucy?!" Natsu asks.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy berserk and accidentally hits Natsu in the head.

"Sweetness." Mirajane teased.

Gajeel smirks. "Well, I want to warm up soon."

"Can I go to my room now?" Laxus asks.

Freed take responsibility as one of Raijinshuu's club Vice President to be with his President. "Well then. We should divide into three or four groups."

Bixlow's tongues out. "I'M IN!" He's wearing a sun glasses.

"Where should I group too?" Wendy mumbles.

Juvia is having fun but when the topic came up she gets panic inside. Juvia looks around. It's a big deal to her. This is her first time to be with random people. She looks at Gray and looks down. Of course. They're can't share in one room today. They are not in Fullbuster's apartment. She wishes that she will be with someone. She needs to hold herself. She's nervous. _'What Juvia should do? Gray-sama! Help!'_

"How about we couple up?" A familiar voice suggests. She drinks and burps. "What do you think?" She puts her arms around Erza.

"There are four rooms available." Lucy told them.

Erza smiled. "Well. We ca—." Someone interrupts before she finishes her sentence.

"Three or four people per room are fine." Gray suggested.

Loke looks at him. "You ruin the moment!"

"Gray you never change." Cana complains.

"It's decided!" Mira smiled politely.

Erza glared at Gray. "Two rooms for boys and girls."

"Hell yeah." Gray smirks.

"LUCY I WANT YOU TO BE MY ROOM MATE!" Natsu shouts.

"IDIOT NATSU! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU STAY IN GIRL'S ROOM TODAY!" Lucy responds.

Everyone laughs.

***

As they went in their respective room.

_**Room 1: Boys**___

_Natsu_

_Gajeel_

_Gray_

_Loke_

_**Room 2: Boys**___

_Laxus_

_Freed_

_Bixlow_

_Elfman_

In room one. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray are picking a fight to each other. Loke sighs and regrets that why he is with them. Natsu punch Gajeel hard in the face. Gray kicks Natsu on the back. Gajeel hits Gray in the abdomen. Brawl! Brawl! Brawl! They stops and laughs.

In room two. Freed and Bixlow interrogating Elfman about Evergreen. Laxus gives him permission. You know what he means. If Elfman bumps his head and he thinks he looooooooooooooves Evergreen. Great! You can be her suitor but if she will accepts you! They know what happened back in School Festival. What a very interesting love story. Hate but turn into love.__

_***_

_**Room 3 and 4 : Girls**___

_Lucy_

_Erza_

_Levy_

_Wendy_

_Juvia_

_Lisanna_

_Mirajane_

_Evergreen_

_Cana_

All of the girls decided to be in one room. It's a good idea to defend their selves. They can do a group kill for the person who does unnecessary stuff.

"Are you alright, Ju-chan?" Levy asked.

Juvia nodded and smiled. She is so happy that everyone is getting along. Except for some few stuff.

Lisanna smiled at her. "Don't worry. I know this is the first time you got a vacation!"

"Not really." Juvia told them.

"EEEEEH?" Lisanna and Levy. "When?" They asks in unison.

"One month ago. I visited someone's family." She blushed.

"Who?!" Both girls get intrigued.

"Ummm.." Juvia is nervous. Is she going to tell its Gray-sama's family? But no!

Cana popped out in nowhere and touch Levy's chest. "Still need to grow up!"

"CANA!" Levy comically cried. "STOP INSULTING ME THERE!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Cana teased Levy.

Lucy comforts Levy. She told her it's alright. Don't worry. It's not a big deal. Levy looks at her horrified. She cries more.

Erza told Evergreen no one can take her alias as the Titania. Evergreen told her that IF she can still depend her title. She will do her best to be called the Queen. Mirajane found it funny.

"It's good that you are having fun, Juvia." Lisanna smiled.

Juvia looked down. "Juvia is thankful. Juvia is so happy." She smiles.

"How's going with Gray?" Lisanna change the topic all of a sudden.

"EEEEEEEEEH?" Juvia reaction is sudden and she blushes hard.

Cana sits beside them and smirks. "Yeah. How are you two doing?"

Juvia flushed. "What?!" She looks at Cana.

Mirajane heard what they are talking. "Are you two dating?"

Juvia shook her head. "No."

Lucy and Levy sit beside them. "So? What are you two doing?" Ask both in unison.

"Juvia didn't know."

Erza interrupts. "We know you like Gray, Juvia." Erza smiles at her like there is nothing to worry.

"I don't like him!" Juvia defense herself.

"Why are you blushing hard, darling?" Evergreen fixes her hair.

Juvia covers her face. "It's nothing!"

The girls giggled.

"Come on! Tell us the truth! Earlier is a cute scene!" Lucy teased her.

***

_Erza asked. "We know you like Gray, Juvia."_

Gray passed by at the girls' room. He noticed his name is their topic. "The heck." He mumbles.  
><em><br>"I don't like him!" Juvia answered back._

Gray heard it clearly. Juvia don't like him. Gray ignored it and keeps walking.

_"Why are you blushing hard, darling?" Evergreen asked._

_"It's nothing!"_

_The girls giggled._

_"Come on! Tell us the truth! Earlier is a cute scene!" Lucy said.  
><em>

Juvia made it out alive. She is totally dizzy at being interrogated. Now, it's Evergreen's turn. She noticed the salty beach air. She got lured in the balcony. She holds the railings and looks at the afternoon beach. That's nice scenery. This is her first time (again) to see the beach in her own eyes. Before she can only see gray clouds and rain drops around her. Now she can see the clear blue sky. She smiled. She closed her eyes and keeps the image in her mind. She opens her eyes and took a deep breath. Juvia wishes this kind of calm scenario. No problems.

"Oi." A familiar voice from her back and went beside her.

She is shocked and turns around. "Hello, Gray-sama."

"How is it going?" Gray asked.

Juvia knows what he is talking about. "It's great!" She smiled at him. "Gray-sama this is amazing!"

"Good." Gray looks at the beach.

This is one of the best places that Juvia will not ever forget. It's one of her favorite. She won't get bored doing nothing but only looking at the beach. "What about you, Gray?"

Gray hums. "I don't know." He paused. "I'm not feeling good."

"Did something wrong?" Juvia looks at him with concern eyes. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "Well, it's nothing." He starts to walk away. "Never mind." He leaves.

"Gray-sama." Juvia don't like this mood of Gray. It's like he is annoyed at her. She doesn't want that to happen. She thinks of a plan. She needs to make her husband happy. She means Gray.

***

All of them take snacks, swims at the beach, plays at the sand and laughs all afternoon. No one noticed something is coming. Everyone is having fun.

***

Juvia hides behind the bushes. She is not observing Gray now. He is fine when she is not around. When she comes and plays with them. He is emotionless and don't care about the world. Did she done something wrong? Is she really a bother for him? She fears it the most. The person she really loved will hate her. She didn't know what to do. She causes him too much problem. If Gray decides to throw her out of his house she didn't know where to go. This is the biggest problem of her life. Wah! No! Gray-sama! Please don't hate her.

_Juvia activates her wildest saddest imagination._

_"I don't want you at my apartment! Go to hell!" Gray throws her out and her things._

_"But Gray-sama! Juvia didn't mean too!" She begged. "If Juvia did something wrong you can tell her! Juvia didn't know what happened! Please! Forgive Juvia!"_

_"Don't mess up with me. I will never ever forgive you. I don't want to see your face again!" He slammed the door. _

"Gray-sama." She covers her eyes. "No! No! No!" Juvia's face is emotionless. "Juvia needs to be ready to accept her fate today and the other day." She walks away from her classmates.

***

Gray sighed. He knows there is something wrong on him. She told them 'she doesn't like him.' So, what's up with that? Yes. They are live in the same roof, Juvia is his wife and he is her husband, he is responsible at her. Gray gets used to it. When Ur told him that he should be a responsible man. Think first before you move. But, now it's different. He didn't expect that coming.

_Juvia don't like him._

Hell yeah. They are not in a relationship. They are _friends._ He did something bad at her few months ago. He is shamed about his self. He did perverted stuff on innocent girl. For someone's information he took away Juvia's virginity because he is drunk. When Gray sees Juvia he told his self. _Im so sorry. I can't give it back anymore. You lose it to someone who is suck. _He sighed. I want to decide soon.

He is annoyed at his self. He heard it that she doesn't like him. He thought after this summer vacation he can totally set himself free in confusion but no. He withdraws his feelings after he heard that. Juvia thought him many stuff. She smiles at him. She takes good care of him. Sometimes she is annoying. She can express her feelings well. She is cute. Hell! What is his thinking! The girl just said 'she don't like him.' What does he expect?

_But she is everything to him.  
><em>  
>He sighed. He looks around. Juvia is not around. Where did she go? He guesses she is with the girls.<p>

***

_Dinner time_

Juvia don't have appetite to eat. She smiled at Mirajane and apologizes. "Juvia is not hungry. Juvia will eat it later!" She told her.

"Alright. I can understand." Mirajane smiled at her politely.

Erza found something fishy. "Juvia are you alright?"

"Juvia is fine."

"I think Ju-chan is not feeling well." Levy told the girls.

"Juvia is fine. Juvia guesses she need to rest." She leaves the dinner table.

Gajeel stared at Juvia. He senses something wrong between _them_.

Gray munches his food slowly_. 'What happened to her?'_

"LET'S DRINK!" Cana shouts.

"A true man should participate!" Elfman suggests.

"Elf nii-san!" Lisanna glared at him.

Mirajane horrified face looks at Cana.

"Uh-oh!" Cana smiled innocenty.

"What a nice offer! I want to drink something!" Loke wraps his arms around Cana.

"This is trouble." Lucy face palmed.

"I WANT MORE BARBEQUE,LUCY!" Natsu shouts.

Laxus takes a sip of his lemon aid. "So noisy." He rolled his eyes.

Freed eats in manners. "Hey! Don't be rude!"

"My babies~!" Bixlow shouts.

"Stop saying man, stupid!" Evergreen glared at Elfman.

"Droy and Jet can't come today! They will miss the fun stuff!" Levy told them.

No one is listening. All of them went into rampage. Food fight!

***

_Girl's Room _

"He is mad at Juvia." She nodded. "Juvia can understand." She fixed her things up. "Juvia should go home soon." She noticed tears flows in her cheek. "Juvia don't have home to go now. She is an idiot." She looked down and lies in the bed. "What should Juvia do now?" She asked herself.

'Juvia is ready to be alone again.' She wipes her tears. 'Juvia want to try her best to find a work and a new home!' She closed her eyes. 'Tomorrow will be a good day. Juvia guesses it will be a good day.'

***

_In the Boys Room 1  
><em>  
>the Iron Dragon Slayer "Oi! Stripper. We need to talk. Man to Man." He glares at him.<p>

"What?" Gray is out of his self that time. "Okay." He looked at him. "What is it?"

"Are you an asshole?" Gajeel make a serious face.

"The heck is up with you, punk?" Gray changes his mood.

Gajeel smirks. "You are back to your usual self." He paused. "I want to talk about my _friend_."

Gray didn't what he is talking about. "Tch. Who?! Do I know your friend?"

"It's Juvia, asshole. I want to ask few questions regarding about you two living in the same roof."

Gray stunned. How did Gajeel know that?! Gray laughs. "You are nuts! We are not—"

"I know the thinnest detail about you two. Juvia is acting weird. I know you did something wrong to her. I am a good observer because I am a cool person unlike you. If you don't spit it out. I will fuckin' kill you!" Gajeel told him.

"ACK! Chill down! I will talk!"

_Here we go again._

(./_\.)

**Gajeel is scary! GIHI!**

**I am a BIG IDIOT! I read the chapter 5. Well, I'm having fun but I noticed I have so many grammatical errors and words! Oh Gods of Olympus! Oh! Please forgive me! I didn't mean too! I didn't even check the chapter! I am so sorry! Throw tomatoes and eggs to me now! I will accept it!**

**Here is your new chapter! How is it? Like? Hate? Suggestion? Thanks for supporting my story!**

**Last week, my insomnia strikes and when I am writing at first, five pages in MW I just typed whatever I want. The format of my story is not third person anymore. It became one person. I fixed it. I checked the sentences present tense and past tense. I can't fix. I found myself a big STUPID that time. After the teased part I feel I want to cry. Juvia-chan my baby please bears with me! Gray my baby endures the pain. I want to cry hard but I keep myself up. I am not lonely in my room. I am so dramatic. Both of you can attack me. Shut the fuck up, Neko Maji. You really gave them a hard time. Wushu. I am the Goddess of Love! I love twist in the story. ****  
><strong>_**  
>Gray and Juvia throw their magic at me.<strong>_** KYAAAAAAAAA! I take it back! I am the daughter of Hypnos the God of Sleep! I love you father!**

**YOU KNOW SELF PITY? THAT'S WHAT I DID TO JUVIA. Please forgive me! I remember the nightmares I mean old times. I want to hide in my momma's womb now. I am the most wanted sucker of all. Someone will murder me! Argh! RUN! O_O**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>  
>Thanks for those who support my story, suggests, comments and I really loved you guys!<strong>fire fist storm<strong>**, LostMemento, Meow meow kitty, Gray-Mochi, Rose Tiger, ivory9elektra11fullbuster, Rainbowcastle, , Alpenrose, MageoftheFairies, cecilia glass, Ushiio, and Guest (sorry I don't know who are you two).** MUAH MUAH TSUP TSUP! :* 


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day everyone! I'm back in the ball game for a week. I apologized to what happened these past few days. I died for weeks. I have my reason and I don't know if it's invalid since I promised to you to update always. It's came up all of a sudden. First, I have work. Second, I have 2 days, day off which is weekends. Third, everything came up all of a sudden as I said. Fourth, I visited my family. Fifth, I'm lack of ideas. Sixth, I'll shut up and start to type more! Please enjoy! Can I ask you a favor? Please forgive me.**

**A/N: I DEEPLY APOLOGIZED FOR MY GRAMMAR. I TOLD YOU I'M A BIG SUCKER. I WANT TO SHARE MY IDEAS THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING. I NEVER REGRET OR BLAME YOU OR (NOR) ME. ****  
><strong>  
>Thanks for those who support my story, suggests, comments and I really loved you guys! <strong>fire fist storm, LostMemento, Meow meow kitty, Gray-Mochi, Rose Tiger, ivory9elektra11fullbuster, Rainbowcastle, , Alpenrose, MageoftheFairies, cecilia glass, Ushiio, and Guest (sorry I don't know who are you two).<strong> MUAH MUAH TSUP TSUP! :*

**Let's start.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster : CHAPTER 7**

Gray regretted that night. When Gajeel want a talk to him he smells something will happen. Sooner or later. He never expects those words from him. A dangerous guy knows their secret. Fuck! Yes. He is screaming inside. He wishes he can jump out of the room to avoid this happening. Can someone shoot him? He really needs to protect that information. It's hard to shut the gossip off. And the heck it's killin' his ass. He never knows that Juvia's friend is Gajeel and Gajeel is Juvia's friends. The only thing that he knew is that they don't have a friendly relationship. He is a good observer as well. Sometimes, he enjoys watching everyone. When he is in anti-social mood.

Gray did the first thing he knows. He glared at the guy and opened his mouth but closed it.

Gajeel didn't like it too. He is too hungry for information. He is a worried person when it came to his friend but his face is not showing it. Juvia is his friend and he knows everything about her. Not all but few. Juvia talks cheerfully every day when she doesn't have a problem and she is suck at keeping it. Gajeel smells something fishy in those couple. He wants to help but you see. He is a big sucker of it. He is bad at being good. Every people who approach him and their first impression about him are scary. No one dares to be friend with him. Except Juvia, Levy and the other classmates who thinks he is an asshole and fun to be with.

"What's up, Stripper? You are going to cry or what?" Gajeel smirked.

Gray glared at him. "Shut up. I changed my mind." He tried to walks away.

But Gajeel stop him by gripping his shirt hard. "Are you a girl? Stop running away. I'm not playing around. If you dare to walk away you will taste my fist!" He said harshly.

Gray turned around and he is annoyed. He never runs away. He never plays around. He wants to protect, Juvia and their little secret. Can't Gajeel sense that? They can cause trouble when they continue to talk. He decided to ignore him but he failed. "The fuck do you want?"

"Are you deaf? I'm asking what happened between you two!"

Gray sighed. "Nothing." He is not a good liar.

"Asshole! You think I will believe that lie and walk away! Fuck yourself!" Gajeel is serious this time.

"The hell! What do you want me to tell to you?!"

"Simple. The truth." Gajeel noticed that they won't get anywhere. He noticed it at the first place. Gray is a bastard who won't talk things which are important. This is important. Can't he sense that his friend (Juvia) is being weird because of him? He can smell it. Whatever.

"What truth?! I don't know what you are talking about, freak!" Gray clenched his fist. Can he stop asking? He is totally pissed. Juvia is mad at him and he is cold towards her. What do you expects him to answer. The girls had this conversation and he heard those words. But he won't admit that he is being bitter right now. What should he do? He needs to shut up. He is now self-conscious. What the hell. Gray is being self-conscious for what? Because Juvia said _she doesn't like him_. That's ridiculous. He is handsome, smart, tall, heartthrob (?), (stripper), and girls squealing when he passed by and only a _girl _could change the fact to what he ignores the most. He guesses. He is affected. He thinks he likes Juvia. What?! Her?! No! But. Well, she is umm… Everyone likes her he thinks. She is a loyal friend and takes good care of her friends. She is a good cooker. He doesn't know now what to think of her.

Gajeel's blood roared in his ears and he can't take it anymore. He punches him on the face. "I'll fuckin' kill you now, Gray!"

That's it. It's started. A fight.

Gray wipes his lips and there was blood. He punches back and he hits Gajeel's guts. Gajeel groaned in pain. Another punches and kicks. "I won't spit anything out! I can do this on my own, Gajeel! There is no right for you to step between us!"

Gajeel smirked.

***

Everyone unclearly heard Gray and Gajeel's conversation from ground floor. When Gajeel shouted 'I'll fuckin' kill you now, Gray!'. Everyone knows that there is a fight now. Gajeel is a type of person who will do action before words or words before action. It's unexpected but when you know him. You will understand him very well. How a true beast fight I mean human.

Half freaks out with concern. Half freaks out with joy. Everyone hurried in boy's room number one that they can see what really happening.

***

At Girl's Room.

Juvia woke up when someone knocking the door hard. She didn't notice that she falls asleep when she's working in her stuff. She yelps and stands up to see what really happening. She guesses everyone is cheering stuff or what. That's not new to her. Every day she is with them is fun. Commotion is what makes the Fairy Tail Academy unique and fun. She got used to it.

Someone burst the door opens and it was Levy and Lucy standing in front of her.

Levy catches her breath before she speaks. "GrayandGajeelarefighting!" She said fast in horrified face.

Juvia is totally confused. Levy said what? "What? Please calm down." She murmured.

Lucy slowed it down. "Gray… and… Gajeel… are… fighting!"

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU SAY IT RIGHT NOW! YOU MUST SAY IT EARLIER! OH GODS!" She burst out of the room and went into the incident area. The blunette and blonde girls followed her.

***

Juvia entered the room at the same time…

As Gray said the word with punch. He totally hit Gajeel hard on the face. "You son of a bitch!"

Natsu laughs hard. "More! You two are pathetic!"

"Shut up! You are not helping at all!" Lucy used her book slapped at him.

"Can you see the fun, Luciiii?!"

"Fun your face! Want another book slapped?!" Lucy glared at him.

Natsu accept defeated. He can't hurt his partner. Group mates.

(A/N: I watched the OVA 4 and I found Lucy so fuckin' cute when she didn't get what she wants (glooms in the corner because Natsu didn't give want she wants). I forgot the word. I guess there will be NaLu here and there. I won't promise. Since I broke everything that I promised.)

"Stop it you two!" Lisanna told them.

"It's man fight!" Elfman shouted.

Mirajane looked at him with horrified face.

"This is not interesting at all." Laxus walks away.

"This is more entertaining than television shows!" Bixlow cheered.

"You bet!" Cana agreed and drinks her beer in can.

"This is boring but good." Freed nodded.

Evergreen fixed her hair. "Can we bet who will have the uglier face after the fight, Titania?"

"Shut up!" Erza is pissed. She thought it will be over soon but no. It's been five minutes since they get there and the two guys who are fighting just ignored her presence. She will do a dangerous stance. She picks the pillow and ripped it apart.

Wendy noticed Erza and tried to calm her down.

Levy is trying not to get into the commotion but when she saw Gajeel at the floor. "Gajeel!"

Natsu cheered. "SCORE!"

Lucy pinched his cheek. "SHUT UP!"

"That's the man!" Elfman shouted.

"Elfman!" Both of his sisters scolded him.

"If you accept my bet I guess I win." Evergreen smiled at Erza.

Erza ignored her.

Laxus is out of the scene. Freed followed him. Bixlow and Cana are drinking booze.

"Gajeel!" Juvia runs beside Gajeel's side and asked what he feels and if he is fine. Gajeel nodded. Then she looked at Gray. "What is wrong with you?"

Gray can see in her emotionless eyes what she truly feels; disappointment, sad, and confusion. "Shut up!" He said coldly, again.

Juvia shook her head. She helped Gajeel to stand up. "I will take good care of you."

"We are not done, Stripper!" Gajeel pushed Juvia aside.

"That's the spirit!" Natsu screamed.

"Bring it on!" Gray didn't hold back.

"ENOUGH!" Erza step between of them and shoving Natsu's face. "IF YOU TWO DIDN'T STOP FIGHTING I WILL SHOW NO MERCY! YOU NATSU I WILL GLUE YOUR MOUTH SO SHUT UP! STOP ENCOURAGING PEOPLE!" Erza used her class president skills. After all she thinks it's her responsibility to check this stupid students especially those three troublesome guys. "Wendy!"

Wendy startled. "W-w-what is it, Erza-san?"

"Take care of Gray!" Wendy went near Gray and checks him. Gray said he is fine and don't worry. Erza glared at him. "NOW!" Erza shouted again and he admitted defeat. "Everyone go outside! Juvia take care of Gajeel in the other room." Juvia nodded and Gajeel groaned. Gajeel followed Juvia. "Lucy!"

Lucy startled. "Y-y-yes?"

"Where is the first aid kit? We must treat their wounds."

"This way!" Lucy nodded and led the way.

***

Gray's face is in bad mood.

Wendy is taking good care of him. He is full of wounds. She needs to treat him very well. "Don't move, Gray-san." Gray nodded.

Wendy knows that Gray is in bad shape. And bad mood? That's new. Maybe Gajeel really pisses him off. But Gajeel have his own reason. Gajeel loves to pick fights for fun but this is looks serious. Or maybe she is wrong. She is worried. She wants to ask her guardian who is teacher of her school. She is not here. She needs to keep it for a while. Her mission is to treat Gray's wounds!

"Shit." Gray murmured.

Wendy heard it clearly. They both went into awkward silence.

"Sorry." Gray apologized.

Wendy nodded. "It's alright, Gray-san. Is it really that hurt?"

"Not really."

"Good. I thought I hurt you." Wendy sighs in relief.

Gray sighs. "Why you think of that? You can be a good nurse or doctor someday." He said.

Wendy blushed. "Really?" Wendy imagined that she wears nurse or doctor uniform and checking people. She dreams of it. Her adoptive mom named Grandine is a doctor because of her work she barely shown herself to her. Lately, she hasn't shown herself. It's been passed 10 years and she does really miss her. She dreamt about taking doctorate too. First, she needs to finish high school and then college! Wendy's grades are not a problem. She does her best and got good grades. Second, she hopes there will be an available scholarship too. Third, she's experiencing financial problem. She needs to save money. She decided after this vacation she will get work. That can help her in the future.

"Yes. See this?" Gray showed his body. "When I told this to my other friends that you treat me. They won't believe it. You are not a nurse or a doctor but you can treat people like those professionals. Gray smiled.

"Stop complementing me, Gray-san." Wendy is now embarrassed. She heard the door opens and saw Juvia. Juvia smiled at her. Wendy smiled back. Gray looked away. She asked. "How's Gajeel-san?"

"He is good. No worries. Juvia take good care of him." Juvia smiled at Wendy. "How is Gray-sama?"

"He is goo—" Wendy interrupted.

Gray looked at Juvia. "I'm fine. Why do you care?" He said coldly.

"That's good. Juvia is sorry." She smiled at them.

"Umm… I guess I forgot the plaster. I will leave and go back later." Wendy feels the tension and leaves the room. She wants to give them privacy. It's a good thing she decided it quickly. But Wendy why did you leave Juvia in cold monster's hand!

"Don't apologized if you didn't do anything wrong." Gray glared at her.

"Juvia guesses you are mad at her. She wants to apologized, Gray-sama." She said it sincerely.

"Stop calling me, Gray-sama! You are annoying!" Gray said it coldly and harsh.

She stunned. "Y-y-yes. Sorry to bother, Gray-s… Gray." She smiled at him and walks out of the room.

"Yeah." He murmured.

***

Juvia bits her lower lips when she is out of the room. Juvia didn't expect it became worst. She went outside to have beach walk. "Juvia is annoying? Why she didn't notice." She looked down. She sighs. She looked at the beach and found it very calm. She sits down and used her slippers to sit on. She listened at the beach very carefully. The wind blows coldly. She ignored it. Then, she stood up. Juvia started to walk in water and swim. She ignored the cold water and wind. She thinks the pain will go away. When she swims under water and get some air up. She didn't notice that there were tears in her face. Because the salt water does the job not let someone noticed it. She bit her lower lips and cries. "Juvia never did a thing to hurt someone but why she feels this way?" She sniffed hard. "Why Juvia's heart is aching that bad?" She shook her head. "Juvia don't like it this way."

***

Gray's palms are now at his face. What is wrong with him out of the blue? Why he acts coldly and harshly towards her. He hurt her again! Why did he say that? She is annoying but in different way. Now things are in worst state. Well, she told the girls she don't like me. Who cares? It's the same. Time to payback. He sighed. This is hard. Why is this hard? He know he did something wrong there. Gray is idiot. Welcome to his world. He checked the clock and it will be midnight soon.

Mr. Sleepy haven't visited him. He needs to stay awake a bit more. He tried to relax. He heard footsteps. Huh? Weird. He checked it out.

He opened the door and saw Levy. What she's doing?

"Hi." Levy said.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"You see -." Levy thinks. "Never mind."

"What is it, Levy?" He asked seriously.

Levy tried to cover up. "It's about -".

"I'm not interested." Gray interrupted.

Levy shook her head. She walks away. Leave Gray alone.

***

Gray sighed. He is confused what will Levy tell him. Is it about Juvia? He noticed that the girl is not at the rest house for an hour. Where Mrs. Fullbuster did went?

***

Juvia went in the shore and sit after the night swimming. Her hair is wet even her clothes. The water is dripping down in the sand unnoticed because it's too dark to see it. She form her both hands side of her lips and ready to shout any time. Well, she shouted.

"WHY JUVIA FEELS THIS WAY! SHE NEVER DID SOMETHING WRONG! If she did he must said it." she mumbles the last part and looked down.

She didn't expect someone is behind her and then. She sense she is in danger. She turned around. "AH!"

***  
><strong><br>Yeah. I'm a bad person. I gave you another cliff hanger. I realized that I'm torturing Gray and Juvia in this fiction. I'm really sorry. I will do my best in make-up these coming chapters. There will be a fluff? Dunno.**

**How is it? Like? Hate? Suggestion? Throw tomatoes and eggs at me? Fine!**

**A/N: AMALAYER! HAHA. I don't know if I can keep my promise in alternate update. I will try my best to update soon. Christmas will be near soon. Everyone is busy for preparing their gifts and etc. So do I? I don't know. But if I have enough savings I will buy gifts for my family. This will be the second time. The first time I did it is when 2010, I think. I used my Christmas money that I get in my grandmas (both of my grandpas are gone), auntie and uncle. I got bankrupt. *cries* Oh. I did it again. I'm sorry. So I was saying. I will update every week if I have free time to write. My deepest apology if I have so many grammatical errors and words. I'm giving you a hard time. I'm really sorry. I fuckin' love you guys! I'm so happy to update.**

**I can hear the Christmas bells and Santa's laugh. Have a good and nice month of December! Meriiii Kurisumasu!  
><strong> 


End file.
